wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Spiros Arion
In 1966, he headed to America and debuted in the World Wide Wrestling Federation. Arion quickly became a major star, defeating top opponents, including Dr. Bill Miller, Cowboy Rocky Fitzpatrick (Bob Orton Sr.), Gorilla Monsoon, Johnny Valentine, Crazy Luke Graham, Bull Ortega, The Sheik, Kentucky Butcher, etc. His finishing move was often "the hotseat", later renamed "the Greek backbreaker". In his second match in the U.S., he teamed with Tony Parisi to defeat Baron Mikel Scicluna and Smasher Sloan on Washington, DC television for the WWWF United States Tag Team Championship. Parisi and Arion won the titles, and were never defeated for the belts. In June 1967, Parisi gave his half to Arnold Skaaland marking his second US Tag Team Title Reign. On 10 July 1967, they lost the titles to the Sicilians (Lou Albano and Tony Altimore). He became a protégé of WWWF World Heavyweight Champion Bruno Sammartino and they both beat up the Sicilians, winning in 2 straight falls, on 24 July to become the final U.S. Tag Team Champions. Sammartino and Arion teamed up to main event at Madison Square Garden, twice against Gorilla Monsoon & Professor Toru Tanaka. Monsoon & Tanaka won the first match on disqualification; Arion & Sammartino won a decisive victory in a "Texas Death Match" rematch, 2 falls to 1. Spiros Arion returned to the WWWF in 1974 and was instantly a fan favorite. His popularity increased when he teamed with Chief Jay Strongbow. The fans thought that this duo would take the WWWF tag team belts from Captain Lou Albano's Valiant Brothers, but they were sadly mistaken. Before Arion and Strongbow took on the Valiant Brothers, there were signs that this tag team would not last. While Arion was in a singles match with Killer Kowalski, the latter had the upper hand. Strongbow came to Arion's assistance, but the Greek was enraged because Strongbow's outside interference cost him the match via disqualification. Even though it was a disqualification, Arion complained that it was his first loss. In their match against the Valiant Brothers, Arion suddenly turned on his partner. He quickly went from fan favorite to heel when the fans learned that Fred Blassie now took him under his management. Various story lines intensified the fans' hatred for the Iron Greek. The worst was when Arion ripped Strongbow's Indian headdress to shreds. Arion signed for a match against Bruno Sammartino's protégé, Larry Zbyszko at Madison Square Garden. On a TV interview, the announcer wanted to know why Arion signed for the match—it was deemed a mismatch. Arion laughed, and said that "Larry is my friend". Arion demolished Zbyszko in the Garden, and Bruno Sammartino ran in at the end, after the pin, to prevent further harm by Arion. Arion then feuded with Strongbow, pinning him in numerous arenas; and went on to a 3 bout series at Madison Square Garden against WWWF champ Bruno Sammartino. In early 1976, Arion left the WWWF, yet returned in late 1977. In 1978 he partnered with Fred Blassie's newest turncoat, the once popular Victor Rivera. Category:Current Alumni Category:United States Tag Team Champions